Wonder Woman: New Gods
Wonder Woman: New Gods is a 2017 superhero film based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is also a sequel to Wonder Woman: Cold War. It was directed by Patty Jenkins and written by Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely. It stars Gal Gadot, Henry Cavill, Camren Bicondova, Gillian Anderson. The film ran 130 minutes and was released on November 3, 2017. Plot 33 years after the events of Wonder Woman: Cold War, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman is the Director of A.R.G.U.S. Her niece, Donna Troy/Wonder Girl, and her fiancee, Steve Trevor IV, are also agents. She discovers that her father, Zeus, the head god, has died along with all the other gods. Diana returns to Themyscira to confront her mother. She learns from Hippolyta that years ago the Old Gods were all killed in battle, and the New Gods took over. Diana decides to take Steve and Donna to find the New Gods and find out why the Old Gods were killed. They arrive on the planet New Genesis, a blossoming planet filled with life. She meets Highfather, the leader of the New Genesis New Gods, his son, Orion, warriors Big Barda and Bekka, along with Himon, Highfather's adviser. Diana discovers that the New Gods were split apart by war, the good ones on New Genesis, the bad ones on Apokolips. Diana learns from Highfather that the New Gods were always here and decided to show themselves to the Old Gods. A war broke out and the New Gods won, the Old Gods dying out. However, war ravaged the New Gods apart, the war that split them apart. Diana begins to bond with Orion, who convinces her to help them stop the other New Gods of Apokolips, led by the evil mastermind Darkseid, who has been plotting his invasion of Earth for years. Diana, Steve, Donna, Orion, Barda, and Bekka go over to Apokolips and announce their intent to end the Apokolipian New Gods. Diana meets Darkseid, the evil mastermind. She also discovers Steppenwolf, the head of the army, Grayven, Darkseid's son and a general, and Granny Goodness the head of the Female Furies, including warrior Lashina, Barda's sister. A fight breaks out, which ends in Diana and her team being stranded on Apokolips. Diana confronts Darkseid about his intentions. He reveals that he sent Sinestro there four years before to determine the status of the human race. They failed to show their strength, so Darkseid plans to take over and show them the right way to rule a planet. Steve learns from Granny Goodness that there was a war before the Old Gods' deaths that was resolved, unlike this one, and all the New Gods were forced into silence to not reveal the secrets to New Gods born after the war, due to a terrible tragedy appearing. Steve reveals this to Diana and the two confront Highfather. Highfather sadly reveals that he and Darkseid made a deal. Darkseid would trade over his new born child, Orion, and Highfather would trade his new born son, Scott Free. The conclusion ended the war but a second broke out after the Old Gods when Scott was killed after being put into battle by Darksied. Diana reveals this to Orion, who confronts his true father. Darkseid sways him to his side and Orion kills Highfather. Barda, Bekka, and Himon turn on Diana, Steve, and Donna for this and force them away. Diana reveals to Steve that she has feelings for Orion and the two break up, heartbroken. Diana reveals her feelings to Orion, who returns them and returns to the good side. Diana and Orion confront Darkseid, who sends his army to New Genesis. The fight finally concludes when Orion agrees to return to Darkseid. Diana learns Darkseid still plans to invade Earth, and starts with New Genesis, breaking the agreement. Diana, Orion, Barda, Bekka, Steve, and Donna evacuate the New Gods of New Genesis, though many die in the process. The remaining are on the A.R.G.U.S. Javelin, which heads for Earth, which will be the Gods new home, as Diana prepares for invasion. In a mid-credits scene, the Javelin is approached by Darkseid's much larger ship. In a post-credits scene, a pod from Krypton holding a young woman is activated after being bumped by a meteor. The young woman awakens and says the name, "Kal". Cast *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Henry Cavill as Steve Trevor IV *Gary Oldman as Darkseid *Chris Pratt as Orion *Meta Golding as Lashina *Lucy Punch as Big Barda *George Clooney as Steppenwolf *Linda Cardellini as Bekka *Camren Bicondova as Donna Troy/Wonder Girl *Adrien Brody as Himon *Betty White as Granny Goodness *Ryan Reynolds as Grayven *Gillian Anderson as Hippolyta *Jeff Goldblum as Highfather Reception 'Box office' As of December 25, 2017, Wonder Woman: New Gods has grossed $309.5 million in the United States and Canada, and $536.6 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $846.1 million. 'Critical reception' The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 92% approval rating based on 309 reviews, with an average score of 7.5 out of 10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Exciting, funny, and above all fun, Wonder Woman: New Gods is a colorful cosmic adventure that sets a new standard for its franchise – and the rest of the DC Comics Expanded Universe." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned a score of 73 out of 100 based on 50 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale